Valeera Sanguinar
:'"I take my anger out on our enemies! Unlike some grouches…" Valeera Sanguinar, along with Broll Bearmantle, was a companion of Varian Wrynn. Biography When Valeera was young, her family was killed by bandits. She survived both the bandits and the Scourge, eking out a living by stealing what she needed; however, when trying to steal a shaman's talisman, she was caught and jailed. Showing her fighting prowess by injuring several of the guards in the process, it's possible that is how she attracted the attention of the Arena promoter. The day before she was to implement her escape plan, Valeera was sold to Rehgar Earthfury so she could join Bloodeye Redfist and Broll Bearmantle in team combat in the Crimson Ring. Soon after, Bloodeye was killed and Broll told Valeera the stories of both Rehgar and Bloodeye. After Bloodeye's funeral pyre, Valeera and Broll were being transported in a caged wagon to Orgrimmar to be trained as gladiators. On their way, they were joined by a human who had washed up on the seashore with no memory; he was later christened Lo'Gosh. When they reached Orgrimmar, they were caged once again; with the human doing nothing while the two elves argued. That evening in the cages, Broll offered the human a meditation remedy, and the man had a brief flash of memory. The meditation was interrupted by Valeera, which nearly sparked her and Broll coming to blows. Eventually the three traveled to the Dire Maul in Feralas where the gladiatorial contests took place. After a bloody battle, they emerged the victors. Impressed by Varian's skill at arms, the crowd gave him the orcish moniker "Lo'Gosh"; which means "Ghost Wolf". After winning the Dire Maul gladiatorial contests, Rehgar sold Valeera to Helka Grimtotem , a gladiator mistress, for 2000 gold. Helka wanted Valeera to lead an all-female gladiator team consisting of an orc and a troll. However soon after they set out for an exhibition game on the Merchant Coast, Valeera escaped with the wyvern Bristlefur. Valeera then went searching for Broll Bearmantle and Lo'Gosh who had escape from Rehgar Earthfury. As she followed them she discovered that an assassin was also trailing them. She eventually caught up with the assassin and, after catching it off guard, she managed to defeat the assassin (with the help of some local beasts). Worn out from the fight she was rescued by Aegwynn who saw great things in her. Aegwynn reunited her with Broll and Lo'Gosh as they were about to leave for Stormwind City. During the trip across the Great Sea she helped Varian and Broll defend the ship against attacking naga, but during the fight she absorbed the arcane energies of a Naga sea witch's trident, this act was what started her addiction to mana. when arrving in Menethil Harbor, she along with Varian, Broll and a dwarf called Thargas Anvilmar, started their journey towards Ironforge, but on thier way, they were stopped by Vendellin Soulfire, a blood elf warlock. He placed the mark of Kathra'Natir upon Valeera, and by doing that the demon Kathra'Natir possesed her. Because inflicted with the fel energies of the demon she was led behind when the group reached Ironforge. When the group got to Stormwind City, she helped reveal Onyxia's treachery, and she travelled with King Varian back across the sea, to fianlly kill Onyxia. After onyxia died, Varian was convinced that it he should make peace between the Horde and the Alliance, but when the peace summit was about to happen, Theramore was attacked by the Twilight's Hammer clan, the threat was stopped, but the peace summit was ruined. When the Scourge attacked Stormwind Valeera stayed in Theramore, until Meryl Felstorm arrived, and she was told to travel with him to Ahn'Qiraj, to help him save Med'an. They found Med'an, hanging on the dead body of the old god C'thun. But before they could get away from the ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, they were intecepted by Cho'gall. Valeera offered her self willingly to the demon inside her, in order to give Meryl and Med'an more time. But Meryl din't want to leave her so he teleported them away from Cho'gall, but when alone Kathra'Natir instead tried to defeat Meryl who, along with the Council of Tirisfal, had banished him thosands of years ago. Meryl then challenged the demon to posses him, the demon tried to posses him, but Meryl proved himself the strongest and the demon was contained wthin his body. Meryl then asked Med'an and Valeera to never tell anyone about what happened between him and the demon. Wrath of the Lich King .]] In the pre-launch World Event, at Stormwind Harbor, Valeera appears underneath a statue complaining that the Alliance will refuse to cooperate with her people against the Lich King. :I heard the Horde is amassing its own army to head to Northrend. HOPEFULLY your Alliance and the Horde can focus on the real threat. You know, instead of each other? :''Somehow I think that's unlikely to happen, if my experience here is any indication. Your people have been SO welcoming to me. : Her appearance in Stormwind during the scourge attack would later be contradicted by the events of the comic, where she helped Meryl Felstorm saving Med'an. Valeera also appears in Tirisfal Glades next to Broll Bearmantle as part of the Wrath of the Lich King quest . Trivia *Her name is derived from the Latin word ''sanguine, meaning "blood". *Valeera Sanguinar is a blood elf rogue featured in DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 1 action figure set. *Valeera appears in World of Warcraft: The Comic. Described as being "young, hot and bitter", she has come to realise that the world has become a very different place since the destruction of Quel'Thalas. It was said early on that she is physically attracted to the main human protagonist of the series.http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/730/. This idea has not been visited in the comic and Varian even refers to her as a child several times. Relatives In World of Warcraft there is a blood elf paladin named Lord Sanguinar, one of Kael'thas Sunstrider's advisors in Tempest Keep. Whether Valeera is related to him is unknown. Gallery Image:WoWValeera.jpg|Valeera's early beta model. Image:WoWValeera2.jpg|Valeera during the battle of the Undercity. Image:Valeera TCG.jpg|Valeera Sanguinar from the WoW TCG. Image:Valeera Figure.jpg|Valeera Sanguinar figure. References External links es:Valeera Sanguinar fr:Valeera Sanguinar Category:Blood elves Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Action figures Category:Wrath of the Lich King